


Out of the Shadows

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: Written in July 2009.  After a marathon loss to Murray, Stan gets a late night surprise from Roger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I hadn't reposted everything I wrote to AO3. In this case, I was trying to remember what happened in the month or so I attempted Andy & Stan stuff (for *cough* yuletide reasons). It... was all about Roger.
> 
> This is actually the opposite side of what I wrote in [Breaking Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8156152) but both are based on the Andy/Stan five-setter at Wimbledon 2009, the first men's match under the roof.

Stan trudged down the hallway of the hotel after his match. So much adrenaline from the match, only to feel on the verge of collapsing as he headed to his room.

He slipped the card in the door to open, ready to plop onto the bed and stay asleep for days. Instead, he entered to dim lights on and some sort of floral scent lingering.

Stan looked around the room, wondering what was going on. He knew what he wished was going on but that couldn't be. Surely, Roger wouldn't...

No, he knew Roger's schedule. He was most likely sound asleep. Probably didn't even know the result of Stan's match yet.

Besides, this was clearly a more romantic gesture. Definitely _not_ Roger, even though the champion _did_ enjoy flirting with him, making Stan feel like he was something special.

It was definitely a surprise then when Roger appeared from the bathroom, wearing a black robe and holding two glasses of champagne.

"What..."

"No, Stan. No questions. Just enjoy," handing Stan one of the glasses. "After the day you had, it calls for a bubble bath."

Even though he'd showered after the match, Stan still felt like the sweat couldn't leave him. Since he hadn't noticed before, it must have been a combination of the lingering heat, playing four plus hours under that roof and Roger's gaze heating him up all over again.

"Shouldn't you be..."

"It's not like I play tomorrow. Why are you so concerned about _me_ here? This is supposed to be about _you_.” Roger pulled Stan close, too close as far as Stan was concerned in that moment. “Now, come on. The tub awaits and you look like you could use it right now.”

Stan shook his head, not so much because he didn’t want to go in the tub as he was trying to keep everything as innocent. Roger was making that so difficult.

“Oh, please Stan. You know you want it.” Stan didn’t even have a chance to think before Roger pushed him toward the bathroom. “Stop being so stubborn,” Roger said as he unzipped Stan’s jacket. “Why are you wearing this anyway? It’s so hot outside.”

“I don’t need your help.” Stan tried to stay steady but he was sure his voice rose once he felt soft hands under his t-shirt. “Rog, stop.”

“Why?” Roger did stop but his hands were still against Stan’s skin, the beads of sweat increasing.

Stan knew he needed to not look at Roger’s eyes at this moment or else their friendship would be ruined forever. “Just, don’t. Please.” Stan shut his eyes, cringing at it sounded less like politeness and more like begging.

“Why do you believe that nobody sees you?” Reluctantly, Stan opened his eyes. “So beautiful yet so unaware. I have to be so obvious with you.” Roger moved his hands to Stan’s back and brought him into a tight hug, then whispered, hot breath against Stan’s ear, “You don’t need me in order to be special and you proved that tonight.”

It was at this point that Stan realized two things. One, he really needed the hug. Two, Roger wasn’t wearing anything under the robe. “I guess you’re joining me in the tub?”

Roger grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
